1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for conducting pulling and stepping exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor has developed a series of horse riding simulating exercisers. However, the exercisers normally include a large volume such that some of the families may not use the exercisers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.